Story of the shadows
by truthfulbadger
Summary: Neville longbottom, always in the wake of harry potter had finally come out and expressed his love for her.


**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters or the plot and places. It all belongs to J K Rowling and Wrner Bros. i am just writing this for fun.**

**summery- the subdued Neville longbottom who had always been in the wake of famous harry potter had finaaly gathered the courage to tell her he loved her.**

**hope you like it :)**

_**Story Of The Shadows**_

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he had to find her. He pushed his way past everyone, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was smiling ear to ear, even with a limp and blood trickling down his face. That didn't matter now; all he cared about was finding her.

He started running, frantic to see her face. He spotted Harry and Ginny whilst running up the stairs. Harry seemed very shocked by his appearance, inquiring, "Neville! Are you all right?"

Neville smiled, "I'm fine! Never better! I feel like I could do anything! Anyways, have either of you seen Luna?" The two shook their heads looking surprised, harry raised his eyebrow and asked "why? Why do you want to see her anyway?"

"Okay, thanks see ya later guys!"And with that he turned to make his way down another flight of stairs.

"But why do you want to see her?" harry bellowed looking like an excited child.

"I love her and I figure it's about time I told her. Since we'll probably both be dead by dawn anyway!" He added as he ran to try and find her.

He called out her name, "Luna! Luna!" But to no avail. 'This is hopeless...' He thought to himself. 'I'll never find her in this mess." There were students every where running this way and that and Neville had no chance of finding Luna.

Just at that moment he saw a death eater fighting someone in the great hall he had just realized he had come so far. Though he could not see who it was, whoever it was, they were badly losing. He lifted his right hand, and blasted away the large man with his wand. When the man fell to the floor only then did he see what he was looking for- he saw the small, blonde haired girl looking relieved and lowering her wand. She looked up with awe at the person who had saved her it was Neville she realized. Then she smiled.

"Neville, you saved my life." She said in that quiet tone of hers.

"Luna..." He started quite nervously "I've got something to tell you...

Luna smiled. "Go on" she said.

"I Luna I lo-"but at that a moment death eater called Avery attacked Neville from behind. "Neville look out-"screamed Luna. He whipped around wand at the ready and "oh crap from all the time in the world did he have to choose this time" he thought before shouting out "_reducto" and _a fierce battle began between Avery and Neville.

At that moment Luna heard Hermoine shriek. She too whipped around and saw Ginny and Hermoine fighting Bellatrix, they were losing she joined in. Curse after curse flew from each wand. Jets of lights mostly green and red were flying everywhere.

A killing curse from Bellatrix flew right past Ginny's left ear. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley before intervening in the fight. All three girls stepped back scared of Mrs. Weasley's rage as she stormed at Bellatrix wand in hand. Neville on the other hand was having a good time two more curses from his side and Avery dropped dead.

Shortly after this there were only two pairs battling one was molly Weasley and Bellatrix and the other was Voldemort battling Professor McGonagall, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Professor Slughorn at the same time.

At first it seemed Mrs. Weasley was fighting a lost battle but enraged at Bellatrix for trying to kill her daughter had instigated a new strength in her- "_Petrificus Totalus" _she yelled and then without a moment to spare she shouted out_ "Stupefy" _with such rage that Bellatrix who had been petrified midway through a spell was knocked backwards._ Enraged_ at the death of his most loyal servant Voldemort knocked the three he was battling with the force only Albus Dumbledore could muster. Neville, Luna, and Ginny rushed to them helping them up. Busy helping Kingsley to his feet Neville didn't realize at first that everyone in the room was cheering.

Harry had taken off his cloak and stepped forward knowing this was his last chance and if he failed Voldemort would win. Everyone in the room became silent taking in a sharp breath- they had believed their hero dead but here he was as alive as them selves. Neville rejoiced harry wasn't dead. Voldemort was horrified "_was he-the silly boy- not dead_?" he thought to himself.

Harry sensing his opponents fear seized his opportunity saying as he raised his wand-"let us finish this the way we started it Tom TOGETHER."

At that moment the sun rose- marking the start of the new day both faces lit up and glowed red in the sun both knowing that if they failed this would be the last morning they ever saw. Both screamed at the same time—

"_EXPELLIARMUS" said harry shouting out his prayers to the sky._

_AVADA KEDAVRA" was the response._

For a moment nothing happened but as the curses collided a fire arose in the dead center of the room- the curses both rebounded upon Voldemort and the elder wand flew out of his hand- with the skill of a seeker Harry caught the wand looking down to see Voldemort sprawled on the floor.

The Dark Lord was dead. A cheer went around the room everyone came upon Harry to cheer their hero The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The relief that hung in the air at having won the biggest war the Wizard World was mingled with tragedy and loss, as students, teachers and parents filled the Great Hall to grieve over those that had not survived the battle. The floor was covered in victims, people who had fought so hard against Voldemort, only to have been killed by Death Eaters.

He remembered telling Harry that he was going to find Luna and tell her that he was mad for her, but that had never happened. He felt the presence of someone behind him, and tried to shake off his thoughts. It was Luna.

His memories melted into a smile. Neville remembered something Dumbledore had once said, as Luna Lovegood seated herself next to him.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," Neville recited, bringing his smiling eyes up to meet hers.

"Dumbledore said that but it doesn't matter now the dark times are over," Luna stated in her whimsical tone. There was silence for a bit then she broke it.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" She asked him moving her head to the side, staring at him. A cold weight settled in his stomach. He stayed silent for a while wondering how to say it then finally said "I don't know how to put it Luna but… well there are no words to say what I want to."

"'words are the most inexhaustible source of magic' think for a while and you will find the words you are looking for" she said with a very slight smile. Neville had a feeling that she already knew what he wanted to say.

"There's something I wanted to tell you" Neville stammered, the knot of tension that had settled in his stomach tightening up a bit.

Her penetrating silvery eyes simply gazed up at him inquisitively, and he grinned again.

"I love you." His confession hadn't come out exactly the way he'd planned. He shut his eyes in embarrassment.

She did not reply and he thought he had lost his battle but, when he opened his eyes he saw the most breathtaking smile.

Neville was may have been the happiest person at that moment. He wondered for a moment if she found him heroic. He was still awkward Neville Longbottom, but that was fine by him. He now knew there was someone in the world who loved him.

Cho and Ginny were both in a very tiring process of fixing a veil on Luna's head. Hermione was sitting there simply admiring her beautiful dress. Angelina and Fleur were coming in and out of the room giving advice.

On the other hand harry and Ron were sitting with Neville grinning like idiots in his was room while George and Bill were telling him hundreds of reasons to not marry. Neville was getting nervous with every word they said

When Luna walked down the isle as Ginny, Hermoine and Cho as her bridesmaid, Neville standing in the very front with his best man Harry beside him felt he would faint anytime. But most unsurprisingly being a Gryffindor with a lion's heart he did not. Luna was certainly a vision of an angel in her flowy white gown.

"I pronounce you Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-Longbottom man and wife. You may kiss…"There was loud applause throughout the room.

Neville looked around Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were there beaming up at him. George and Bill were sitting by their wives Angelina and Fleur looking at him with grumpy faces. His grandmother was there too though she was crying Neville knew she was happy. There were Hermione and Ginny both looking happy.

Luna too looked around she saw Ginny, Hermoine, Cho and her ghost friend Helena or the Gray Lady were all there tears shining in their eyes. Luna was not surprised she too was crying with happiness. Her father was there looking as she always did whimsical and lost but she knew he was happy. She saw professor McGonagall looking proud. She also saw harry and Ron grinning away like idiots and behind them were Ron's two brothers George and bill both looking grumpy. Angelina and Fleur were looking happy.

That night they had a big party. The order of the phoenix was there or what was left of it anyway and Dumbledore's army was there too. Harry and Ginny had organized this party. It was at Potter manor. Everyone enjoyed beyond measure.

Years later Luna who was now the editor of the daily prophet and Neville who was the herbology professor at Hogwarts were at King's cross- saying goodbye to their two daughters- Lucy and Annabeth who were starting their first year at Hogwarts. Ginny Potter was there along with Ron and Hermoine Weasley and Roger and Cho Davies. George, Angelina and Fleur Weasley were there too. Harry wasn't there he was busy at the ministry - she could see the sad eyes of James and Albus. She had seen that look in Harry's eyes once before in the year he had lost his godfather.

Neville felt very proud at seeing his children and their friends and cousins his wife was beside him she was still the dreamy Luna everyone knew and he was still the awkward Neville but he had a family. He had **love.** He was content and his life was complete.

Lucy, Annabeth, Rose, James, Albus, Susan, Fred and Peter and Victoire were all sitting in one very crowded compartment waving at their proud parents. There were years more to come when they would all be together best of friends like their parents had been.


End file.
